Eren Yeager
Eren Yeager is the main protagonist of the Attack on Titan series. He is a member of the Survey Corps, the current inheritor of the Attack Titan '''and later revealed to be the '''Founding Titan. Recently, he has become the current inheritor of the War Hammer Titan. He serves as Reiner Braun's archenemy and is the half-brother of Zeke Yeager. While initially presented as a heroic protagonist, Eren gradually becomes more of an antagonistic character, as he commits villainous acts. Most notably is the'' Marley Arc'', where he serves as the main antagonist. From the Marleyan perspective, he is a terrorist who wishes to declare war on them, serving as a threat since he can control the Wall Titans without being bound by King Fritz' vow of pacifism. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in the Japanese dub of the anime, and Bryce Papenbrook in the English dub. Appearance As a human, Eren has an average male physique. He has short brown hair and his eyes appear to have a turquoise coloring to them. During his time in the 104th Training and Survey Corps, Eren has gained more of a muscular built. Although this is hardly seen, due to the amount of clothing he wears. After the time skip, Eren has noticeably changed drastically. He has gotten slightly taller and has grown out his hair to a longer length, as well as gained facial hair. He overall resembles more like his father, Grisha Yeager. In his Titan form, Eren stands at 15 m. He displays hair long enough to reach to his shoulders and pointed ears. His most interesting features are his teeth, which appear to be formed a jagged shape, displayed outside of his face reaching to his side cheeks with no lips to cover them. Like some of other Nine Titans, Eren's Titan form displays a muscular, humanoid appearance, albeit with no unique features. When Eren was a mindless Titan, he had a very short appearance with a big head, short arms and legs. His overall appearance was a mixture between his human self and his Attack Titan with his regular hair carrying over, but his jagged teeth, pointed teeth and crooked nose also carrying over. Personality Eren is a young man that can be described as being courageous and brave. He is dedicated to both his friends, family and people and very determined to achieve his goals of freeing the world from the Walls. Even as a child, he was always eager of wanting to join the Survey Corps, for the sake of escaping the Walls and exploring the outside world. Because of his strong dedication, however, this can often lead to his arrogance which ultimately can lead to him making reckless mistakes and decisions that puts him and his friends in great danger. He also tends to have a short temper and can often lash out in anger out of nowhere. His anger can also lead to sadistic levels, as shown when all he wanted to do Reiner and Bertolt was torture and kill them in the most sufferable ways as possible, after learning they were the Armored and Colossal Titans. When Eren learns the truth about the world and the Titans, he changes quite drastically. His hatred for the Titans has disappeared and has now taken on a calm and more serious approach. He has fully acknowledged Marley as the true enemy and will go out of his way to stop them, even if it means going out of his way to commit horrid acts such as killing innocent bystanders and causing collateral damage. Due to his change of personality, Eren has been able to express his relationship with even his enemies. Most notably is Reiner Braun who, despite committing heinous actions that Eren despises him for, was able to relate with him as both him and Reiner are essentially trying to achieve the same goal. Background Eren was born on March 30th, 835 as the only son of Grisha and Carla Yeager. As he grew up, he eventually met Armin Arlert, who would become his best friend. Armin's dream of leaving the Walls and reaching to places they could never go to like the ocean inspired Eren of developing the same goal of escaping the Walls. The two were often picked on by bullies in the neighborhood, manly due to her goals that were believed to be ridiculous. At the age of nine, Eren and his father visited the Ackerman household where his father had arranged a medical appointment with them, but when they arrived, they found the house to be left in a bloody state, as both Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman were found murdered. While Grisha stayed behind, Eren followed off to where the murderers had went. He soon discovered their hideout, where he had came across a group of human traffickers that kidnapped a young girl named Mikasa Ackerman. Eren tricked one of the men into thinking he was lost, before murdering him. He then proceeded to murder the second man, but was caught by the third man. The man was ready to kill him, until Mikasa lashed out and stabbed the man. Eren and Mikasa eventually left the house, where they were soon discovered by Grisha Yeager. With nowhere left to go, Grisha offered Mikasa to stay by his place. Eren accepted her and in return, gave her his scarf to keep her warm and comforted. Powers and Abilities Powers of the Nine Titans In general, Eren Yeager has access to the basic power and abilities of a Titan. Having access to the Attack, Founding and War Hammer Titans, however, Eren also has special abilities granted from these three Titans. *'Superhuman Strength': As a Titan, Eren has displayed strength beyond human capablities on multiple occasions. Some of these include carrying a massive boulder over his head and punch Titans hard enough to send them flying back. He was also able to break the Armored Titan's armor at one point, relying on his martial skills. *'Superhuman Speed': Eren in his Titan form can move at accelerated speed surpassing human capabilities. His speed has shown to rival with that of the Female Titan and the Jaw Titan. *'Superhuman Durability': Eren in his Titan form has shown to take heavy hits and stand back up on his toes quickly from them. This is notably shown against his fight with the Armored Titan who landed heavy hits on Eren hard enough to send him flying, but was eventually able to get back up in a matter of time. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Eren can heal from serious injuries and wounds as both a Titan and as a regular human. He has also shown to be able to stop the regenerating process and hold it for a long period of time, most notably being when he cut off his own leg to play off as an injured Marleyan soldier. *'Hardening': After drinking Rod Reiss's bottle of "Armor", Eren has gained the ability to harden his Titan form. This ability ranges from hardening his fists to his entire body. His hardened fists are strong and durable enough to break the Armored Titan's armor and can hold massive structures together in place. *'Titan Communication': With the powers of the Founding Titan, Eren can control an army of Titans by screaming. Because he does not have royal blood, however, he cannot use this ability to its full extent, unless he touches someone of royal blood. Regular Abilities *'3D Maneuvering Skills': Eren initially started off struggling with handling the 3D Maneuvering Gear equipment. However, even when training with a broken one, he was able to keep himself balanced for a short period of time, which Keith Shadis noted as an impressive feat. Eren is commonly not seeing using this gear as he mainly engages in battle in his Titan form, but when using his gear, he displays competent skill with it. Most notably is when he faced off against Bertolt Hoover after returning to Shganshina, where he launched himself in the air and cut him out of the Colossal Titan. *'Martial Arts': During his time at the 104th Training Corps, Eren would sometimes practice his martial art skills with his friends. One of these notable moments is with Annie Leonhart, who taught him a special trick of evading attacks and pinning your opponent down. These skills would later come in play when taking on the Armored Titan for the first time. Trivia *Eren Yeager and his father, Grisha Yeager, are the only known Titan shifters to have taken more than one of the Nine Titans. *Eren Yeager was likely named after the first known inheritor of the Attack Titan, Eren Kruger. Ironically enough, Eren would later use Kruger's last name when infiltrating Marley, presenting himself as Eren Kruger. *Hajime Isayama designed Eren's Attack Titan form after Japanese martial artist Yūshin Okami. *Eren Yeager is currently the only Titan shifter who's Titan appears to have no special ability of its own. External Links *Eren Yeager - Attack on Titan Wiki *Eren Yeager - Heroes Wiki Category:Male Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Warlords Category:Giant Category:Mutated Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Suicidal Category:Sadists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Teenagers Category:Remorseful Category:Strategic Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ferals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Serial Killers Category:Redeemed